The invention relates to a milk valve switch adapted to supply udder-cleaning fluid to the claw of an automated milking apparatus and not allow the cleaning fluid to be in communication with the milk supply.
In general, after a milking operation is conducted on a cow, the teats on the udder of the cow must be cleaned. A preferred form of cleaning the teats of a cow is to backwash from a cleaning fluid supply to the claw that is attached to the cow's udder.